Time Race Part One: Present V 20
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: The new version. When all of the Loonatic's past villains team up to steal a Sarian artifact with special powers, the team must literally race against time to keep the villains from destroying everything, past, present, and future.


_The year is early 2774. You are surrounded on all sides by tall, metallic buildings. The sky isn't the clear blue that you remember it being, instead, it is a dark, hazy purple. Cars don't drive on roads anymore, they hover only inches above the ground as they travel along their way. There are not a lot of trees; in fact, the only places where you can find trees and grass is at one of the few large parks scattered about the city. Citizens wander about the sidewalks, chattering amongst themselves as they go about their daily business._

_You are in Acmetropolis, the planet that you knew, Earth, is long gone. After all, you are almost 800 years in the future._

_There is something different, you realize, about these 'citizens.' There are humans, just like you, with skin and hands and feet, just like you remember; but there are also other things around. Animals. Except, they're not exactly like animals. Their bodies are shaped like a human's, they walk on two feet instead of four, they talk just like you do; but coats of fur or feathers cover their bodies instead of just skin, and their faces are shaped differently. Their faces are shaped more like their species, be it a cat, or a dog, or a bird; but there is something distinctly human about them._

_These creatures, my friend, are called anthros. They are still a minority here in Acmetropolis, often or not mistreated by the humans here. Do not fret, they will not hurt you._

_In fact, there is a certain group of them who will save your life if you ever find yourself moments away from death._

_That's their job._

_Off in the distance, you spot a tower that reaches higher in the sky than all of the other buildings nearby. You see a glowing blue orb almost three-fourths of the way up it. I bet you are wondering what that is._

_That is the Loonatics' headquarters._

_Who are the Loonatics, you ask? _

_Imagine this, one day you wake up in a strange room, surrounded by doctors and nurses, only to be told that a meteor had struck the planet, only kilometers from where you stood..._

_What if they told you that the meteor had given you superpowers?_

_Would you believe them?_

_Well, you're going to have to. Because that's what happened to them. A group of thirteen people had their entire lives flipped completely upside down in a single day. Not all of them knew it right away, but soon their lives would begin a new chapter, the start of an adventure that would be passed down from generation to generation following them, something that will carry on through their children and their children's children._

_They would be the ones to protect not just their own world, but millions of other worlds, as well._

_Inside of the tower, there live seven different anthros. The first two you see are rabbits, a grey and white one named Ace, and a cream-coloured one named Lexi. Ace is the leader of the team, a very confident and trustworthy person. Lexi, headstrong and independent, is Ace's right-hand partner. Nearby them stands a short, black duck named... well... Duck. With an ego that more than makes up for his lack in the height department, Duck is often the butt of everyone else's jokes. Despite this, he's loyal to the team; even if he often argues that he would make a better leader than Ace._

_A door open and a blue and purple blur rushes from it and around the room a few times before coming to a sudden stop. That is Rev, a cheerful and excitable roadrunner. The youngest of the team at only 20, Rev brings a touch of innocence to the group. Only a few feet stands a large, brown-furred tasmanian devil. He looks a little odd in comparison to his animal ancestor. He is very large; huge, well-defined muscles on his arms making them look larger than his actual body. At first glance, he is very intimidating. Anyone in their right mind would be terrified of him, but, as his teammates quickly learned, Slam here has a heart bigger than his stomach... and that's saying a lot._

_In another room are two coyote anthros, one male, one female. The male's name is Tech. The resident supergenius and Fix-It Guy, Tech spends many, many hours in his laboratory, either designing a new weapon or defense system, or fixing old ones that are worn-out or broken. Also having a degree in medical science, he's often found patching up his teammates after a tough battle. Sitting beside him is one of his assistants, Cassidy. Although no where near as knowledgable as Tech, Cassidy is quite skilled in science, more particularily forensics, and is eager and willing to help Tech. She's the newest addition to the team, still a little wary and untrusting of everyone besides Tech. But, she is coming around, slowly but surely._

_I do believe that you can figure out your way around from here on in. But, I will stay close by incase if you find yourself lost. Acmetropolis is a big place, full of, as you will quickly learn, both good and bad people..._

**Prologue: "The Beginning Of The End"**

"Why are we here?" A pair of green eyes searched the room, noticing the long table and a dozen other people sitting around it. They glanced to the person beside them, a tall, thin female with dark purple skin and black-blue hair before sweeping around the room once more. The short female took one of the empty chairs and sat down.

"Beats me." The other girl replied.

"QUIET!" Someone shouted over the chattering villians. Along with Mastermind and Weathervane, Sypher, Duece, Pierre Le Pew, and Pinkster and his thugs were sitting at a large table.

Then, the person who shouted came into veiw. It was Optimatus. A few of the villains groaned quietly. However, they were surprised when a dark-brown coyote anthro in a black cape stepped beside Optimatus.

"Who the heck are you?" Sypher asked.

Optimatus glared at Sypher, then answered, "This is Andrew Coyote. He was joined us today to help accomplish our goal, the destruction of the Loonatics."

"And why does he want to help us?" Mastermind inquired.

"Because my little sister is one of the Loonatics." Andrew snapped.

"Who? The little red-head?"

"She is known as Cassidy to her freinds and her older sister, but on Sari she is known as Princess Aurora."

"Sari? What's that?" Weathervane raised an eyebrow to the coyote.

"My home planet. It's a long story why I'm here and we don't have a lot of time."

Optimatus nodded. "Yes, now. We shall take over Acmetropolis. And when we do, I will let each of you take one of the Loonatics and destroy them how you see fit."

While the other villains chattered amongst themselves of who they planned on getting rid of first and how, Andrew turned around and faced the screen, which was focused on the Loonatics's HQ, showing the team relaxing after a long day of crime fighting. Optimatus kept his eyes on Andrew. True, the boy did show a lot of talent, but Optimatus did not trust him completely yet.

Andrew glanced up at the screen and watched as Tech walked up to Cassidy, giving her a peck on the forehead. He frowned, trying not to let his fear and concern show to the others. _'I know you're confused, Baby Sis, but you'll understand one day...'_

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

"Popcorn, horror movies, and no villains, what more could you ask for?" Duck sighed happily as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"Not much, Duck." Lexi agreed, sitting beside Ace.

They all became silent when the movie started. At what was supposed to be the scary part, Ace pretended to be scared and tried to hide behind Lexi, who elbowed him in the gut.

About half-way through the movie, Cassidy yawned. Ace chuckled. "Sleepy already?"

Smirking and snuggling closer to Tech, she replied teasingly, "It's a lot of work listening to you and Duck bicker."

"Hah!" Rev choked out, trying not to laugh when he caught Duck glaring at him pointedly.

"Very cute." Duck muttered, raising a single eyebrow. "Better sleep lightly tonight, Princess."

Cassidy stuck out her tongue at the mallard, and Duck willingly returned it, crossing his arms.

Ace rolled his eyes. "An' you said I bickered wit' 'im."

Beside her, Tech laughed. "Hey, if you're that tired," He traced out the dark circles under her eyes. "You should get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." The red-head muttered in reply, playfully nudging her boyfriend's chin with the tip of her nose. Leaning into his arm, her eyes slowly closed, and soon, she was asleep.

Nudging Tech's other arm, Ace whispered. "Don'tcha think you're bein' a little too protective?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. But she's never had any of this, Ace. I-"

Holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I get it. Don't worry, I was just curious." Ace grinned.

Smiling back, Tech shifted his arm, letting Cassidy's head slide on to his chest. Conversation dying as the movie progressed, the sounds from the film were the only noises to be heard in the room. The strenuous mission from earlier in the day quickly catching up with all of them, one by one they slowly drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Lexi was the first to wake up. She nudged Ace. "Ace, wake up, you have to see this!" She gasped, pointing to Tech and Cassidy.

Ace blinked sleepily then rolled his eyes. As usual, Lexi was squealling over the two coyotes, who were fast asleep in each other's arms. "If you keep up that squeallin' then you're gonna wake 'em up. Plus, I wouldn't be able to do dis.." Ace reached over and kissed Lexi.

Lexi giggled and kissed him back. The two bunnies kept quiet when they noticed Tech waking up.

Tech, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, stroked Cassidy's forehead, gazing at her with a caring look.

Ace couldn't help but smile. "Good mornin' Romeo..."

Tech looked up in surprise. His face went red as the bunnies came him questioning looks. Cassidy woke up and smiled at Tech. Half sitting up, she pressed her nose against his, her tail flicking happily.

Duck glanced at Ace and Lexi. "Should we break them up before I get sick again?" Green eyes rolled at the mallard's question.

Before anyone could reply, the screech of the hologram alarm went off, the room filling with a pulsing red light.

"No need to, Duck." Ace said, leading the team to the meeting room. Once all of them were gathered in the large room, a stream of white light appeared from the middle of the table, forming into the shape of their boss.

"Loonatics, someone is breaking into Acmetropolis' historical museum." Zadavia announced. "I'm sending you the security camera tapes as we speak"

Soon, Zadavia's hologram was replaced with a video. It showed the main room of the museum. The walls were covered in paintings and drawings of all sorts, each worth possibly millions of dollars. Several pedestals were scattered across the tiled floor, holding sculptures and other items of interest and high price. Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Duck and Slam could easily point out Optimatus in the room, but there was someone with him.

"Who's the short guy?" Duck asked, his thumb and forefinger rubbing against his bill.

Squinting, Cassidy leaned closer to the video, trying to get a good look at the new villain's face. Part-way through the video, the person turned around, showing a long brown muzzle and glowing dark eyes. She gasped, she knew who it was. The others looked at her. Her mouth was wide open, but what she said only came out at a whisper. "Andrew."

"They've taken a civilian hostage!" Lexi gasped, standing up and pointing to the holographic image as it showed a person march into the room, only to have Andrew grab him roughly and pull him to the floor.

"And not just any civilain!" Tech added, leaning toward the video just as Cassidy had done. His lime-green eyes widened in disbelief, his heart caught in his throat. It took the male coyote a moment before he could manage to choke out, "That's my father!"

**Author's Note:** **Ajkfhjkashjfkhdhfuuuggghhhhh I hope this turns out okay ;-;**

**Alright, so, I've made a whole new 'story' for this because I hate 's setup and it won't send you guys alerts about new updates and you can't give more than one review on a chapter. ;_;**

**The original re-write of this story didn't have the big part at the beginning with the italics, but a good friend of mine, Cassandra, wants to read my stories and I dun't wanna show her my old ones because they're old and horrible and crap. (Tho I still feel like this isn't the greatest either. The only part I like is the added italic part)**

**So this is the 'Cassandra Edit' 8D -shot for lame pun-**

**Expect more parts in italics. Because I'll be using them on parts that may confuse her. Not that I haven't already, prolly. XD**


End file.
